


Hypnoctober Day 30

by birdginia



Series: Hypnoctober 2018 [30]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Accomplice Ending (Persona 4), Double Penetration, Handcuffs, M/M, Mind Control, Misgendering, POV Second Person, Persona 4 Spoilers, Persona Sex, Status Effects, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: (prompt - double (or more) penetration)“I was thinking,” Adachi says, shoving you into position so your cheek is against the ground and your ass is in the air, “I usually just have you come here so we can have some privacy, but I never really considered all our...options.”





	Hypnoctober Day 30

**Author's Note:**

> SHOUTOUT TO MY BEAUTIFUL BETA FOR CATCHING MY DUMB ASS TRYING TO WRITE THREE BODIES IN PHYSICS-DEFYING POSITIONS and making a couple of very important additions to the text during the editing process. i can now live in peace knowing this is the adasou you all deserve.
> 
> oh and just for the record, if you noticed the misgendering tag and are worried, see end notes if you want more details.

When you come back to Inaba, you know better than to expect your phone to stay silent.

No matter how quiet you try to be, no matter how little you make your presence known, you always get the call.

And no matter how much you’d rather spend your time anywhere else, _with_ anyone else, you always end up in Junes (hoping, praying Yosuke doesn’t have a shift that day) to meet Adachi in the other world.

“You really should let me know when you’re visiting,” he says, fiddling with the handcuffs he’s fastening around your wrists. “I’m a little sick of only hearing it from Dojima-san once you get here.”

You stay silent. Your glasses were discarded as soon as you met up with Adachi, smacked off of your face so they clattered to the ground, out of your reach ( _”Trying to hide from me with those? Really?”_ ) and you already feel sick without them.

That’s all it is. It’s just fog sickness. There’s nothing else getting into your head and shaking you up inside, making you want to vomit up the lunch you helped Nanako prepare this afternoon. 

You chose this, after all.

“I was thinking,” Adachi says, shoving you into position so your cheek is against the ground and your ass is in the air, “I usually just have you come here so we can have some privacy, but I never really considered all our...options.”

You feel the telltale rush of energy, hear the otherworldly hum of a Persona being summoned. You wonder, for a breathless moment, if Adachi plans to finally end your little game and kill you right here, to leave one more corpse tangled in Inaba’s infrastructure.

But you know better by now. He likes having a partner too much.

So you’re not that surprised when you feel cold, fleshless hands on your body, tearing at your clothes, pulling your slacks and underwear down and then tugging at your jacket until it catches on the handcuffs. 

Adachi clicks his tongue in irritation, but he doesn’t make any move to remove the cuffs, and your jacket slips back onto your shoulders. “No, you look better like that, anyway. All done up except for where I want you.”

You wait for the touch of hands on your now-bare skin, his or his Persona’s, but nothing comes. Just Adachi’s footsteps circling you, just the aura radiating off Magatsu-Izanagi that makes you feel even more exposed than you already are, and you fix your eyes on the ground, waiting for the humiliating appraisal to end.

Adachi lets out a whistle. “Nice.” And then you feel inhuman hands on your ass, spreading you open, and you wish the floor was colder instead of the strange lukewarm temperature this part of the TV world is always at, so you’d have something to ease the hot flush on your cheeks. 

Then there’s pressure, too much pressure, and you feel your muscles start to stretch as the thing holding you slowly pushes in. It doesn’t hurt as bad as you think it will—there’s no lube, but the appendage itself feels strangely slick and soft, like wet silk—but the Persona’s finger is huge compared to your own or Adachi’s, and you grit your teeth against the pain. 

Before you’ve even adjusted to the first, there’s a second finger joining it, and you try to breathe through the pain. Adachi clicks his tongue again. “I thought it’d be fun to see it from this angle, but you know what? It’s actually pretty boring.”

He steps towards you and grabs you by the hair, lifting your flushed face to meet his eyes. “What if I just…” He snaps his fingers, and Magatsu-Izanagi’s aura flares, a pulse of _something_ shooting through its fingers and into your insides, sending a sudden wave of not-quite-discomfort through your body.

Then you feel a shudder run up your spine, goosebumps rising on every inch of exposed skin and a familiar feeling taking hold of your mind: pure, unfiltered Fear.

You immediately start struggling to break your bonds, wrists scraping against the metal of the cuffs, and you try to get some traction with your legs to stand up and get _away_ from the thing that’s still stretching your ass open. But its hold on your waist stays firm, and now Adachi’s hand is on your throat, and you’re left squirming and shaking, trapped between the two of them with nowhere to go.

The Persona starts fingering you faster, and images of its claws tearing you open from the inside out flash across your mind, leaving you torn between wanting to keep struggling and wanting to stay still and safe—well, safer. But it doesn’t give you the opportunity to choose, as its next thrust digs into the spot that almost feels good over the desperate panic sunk deep into you, and you squirm in its grip, letting out a high noise.

“Better,” Adachi says, and the way his face contorts into a familiar grin makes your breath stutter.

Then he’s stepping around behind you, and there’s an awful, obscene noise as Magatsu-Izanagi’s fingers finally leave you. You feel like you’re coated with something on the inside, something that isn’t supposed to touch humans at all, and you wonder if you’ll be able to scrub it off later, or if it will stick to you forever, a constant reminder of who has touched you, marked you, _claimed_ you. 

You hear the sound of a zipper, and then, very suddenly, your terror-addled brain tells you to _run_.

You don’t make it far. You get about to a kneeling position before Magatsu-Izanagi grabs you by the neck and slams your head into the ground, crushing your nose against the smooth surface. Adachi laughs, the reedy cackle of it piercing your ears, and you flinch as he lands a hard slap against your ass.

“Yeah, that’s it! Go ahead, it’s not like you’ll get anywhere.” He grabs your hips, and you feel the blunt head of his cock rub against you.

You try again, twisting away from him as best as you can, but you can’t so much as budge against the weight of Magatsu-Izanagi still pressing down on the back of your neck. You try to summon up a Persona of your own, but every name of every being in your soul has completely fled your mind, and you’re too consumed with the constant stream of _need to get away need to run need to hide need to be safe_ to come up with a plan. All you can do is work yourself up into hyperventilation and keep trying in vain to break the cuffs chafing at your wrists.

“No? You want to stay, then?” Adachi slides against you, but doesn’t quite press in yet. “Looks like it…see, you’re all wet for me already, aren’t you?” He starts to push into your ass, slowly, barely a centimeter in before you feel bile rise into the back of your throat, and you cough out a pathetic attempt at a plea. 

“What was that?” Adachi slams forward, burying himself in one aching, burning thrust, and you let out a muffled shout into the floor, almost covering up the pleased hiss Adachi lets out through his teeth. “ _Damn_ , that’s tight.” He gives you no time to adjust to the feeling of him inside you, digging his fingers into your sides as he starts a rhythm of fast, shallow thrusts, the liquid or slime or whatever the fuck is in you making nauseating noises in time with the slap of skin on skin. 

He doesn’t do this very often, preferring the convenience of your mouth—or his own hand, if he just feels like talking at you until his come is dripping down your face—and he’s certainly never brought Magatsu-Izanagi into it. Having something with so much more raw power holding you down and grinding your nose into the hard floor is terrifying enough without the dizzying, overwhelming fear Adachi planted in your head, and you close your eyes in silent prayer that this will be the only time it goes like this. 

You doubt it.

Adachi swears as he fucks you harder. The cold hand on your neck tightens, and you feel the skin on your wrists split as you jolt in terror at the image your mind conjures up, of your neck snapped at a horrible angle and Adachi still fucking into your corpse. You bite your lip, desperate not to make more noise that might spur him on, but you only succeed in gasping in pain as you taste blood. 

“You like that?” Adachi asks, and slaps your ass again, groaning when you clench up around him. “You want more, kid? Is that what I’m hearing?”

You don’t know what to say that won’t just encourage him further, but you barely get the chance to think about it, as the hand on your neck is suddenly gone. 

Adachi grabs you by the hair and drags you up so your back is pressed against his chest, and when your eyes snap open his Persona is looming in front of you. _No no no no no_ —

You feel the cold, slick hand between your legs, pressing into you again, forcing its way in alongside Adachi’s cock, and you lurch forward—but of course, there’s nowhere to go.

“Dammit,” Adachi grumbles, readjusting his angle before continuing. “If you don’t want this to hurt a lot worse, I’m gonna need you to hold _still_.”

You don’t have any more leverage, and the fear is starting to wear off, giving you enough room in your rational brain to tell your body that struggling won’t get you anywhere. You take a deep breath—as best you can, with your pulse pounding in your throat—and try to relax, letting those slick, violating fingers open you up even more. _Calm down._

Adachi rocks his hips almost lazily against you. He does seem to realize that going too fast would break his partner, so you have a chance to steady yourself as his Persona pulls you further open than you’ve ever experienced, spreading more and more of the viscous substance over and inside you.

Your cock is trapped against Magatsu-Izanagi’s inhuman bulk, and you can’t help but roll your hips a little, trying to take what little pleasure you can out of this, if only to dull the pain. 

Of course, then you hear Adachi laugh. “Really? Is that how it is?”

You stop moving.

“I should’ve known. One cock just isn’t enough for you, is it?” 

You know this game, you know not to rise to the bait, you know—

“I should’ve done this ages ago. I didn’t even know this guy _had_ a dick, you know?” You feel the long fingers slip out of you, and then Magatsu-Izanagi is pulling you down to the ground with it, and for a moment you’re startlingly empty as Adachi pulls out to adjust to the new position. But then he’s forcing his way back inside you, and he’s not alone, and those fingers are replaced by something bigger, so much bigger, and it’s too soon, no, you _can’t_ —

You scream when it breaches you, the unnatural fear from before all but faded but now replaced by genuine horror as you feel your body stretch to its limits, maybe beyond, it’s hard to tell if you’re actually being torn apart or if it just feels like it. 

Adachi lets out a long, hoarse sigh, ending on a moan as he starts to move again, and Magatsu-Izanagi moves as well, both cocks molding and twisting your insides into their shapes. You can’t hold back your moans of pain, hot tears leaking from your eyes, and you almost think you can hear the sound of bone grinding against metal as your arms tense against the cuffs. 

“How about now?” Adachi says between gasps for air, his rhythm already starting to stutter. “You got what you need? Or do you want more?”

 _No more,_ you try to say, but it only comes out as a choked-off sob.

Adachi swallows hard, then clears his throat. “I mean, we could always call up those friends of yours. The Tatsumi kid, maybe? I bet he’s big enough for you.”

You try to shut out his words, disconnect your brain, _something_.

“Or Shirogane? Oh, I know, she’s not _really_ as hung as she pretends, but I bet you anything she’s got a hunk of plastic bigger than my fist that she’d ram into you if you asked.”

 _Shut the fuck up about them_ , you don’t say.

“No, you’d prefer Hanamura, right?” Adachi leans in close. “I guarantee you he’s got a microdick, but you’d settle, anything for _him_ , huh?” He laughs, harsh and gleeful. “Oh, that’s right! You abandoned your precious _partner_ , just for this!”

You throw your head back, a furious sound ripping from your throat as you aim for a broken nose but get nothing. Adachi dodges back out of the way of your headbutt and buries himself to the hilt inside you, his laughter getting louder and higher until you feel his whole body spasm against yours, and he presses his forehead into the back of your neck.

You don’t try to hit him this time. You know when you’ve lost.

When he pulls out, Magatsu-Izanagi keeps going, with no signs of stopping. “I know you’re insatiable,” Adachi says, as you hear him cleaning himself up, pulling his clothes back into place. “So you can have him for as long as you want. I’ll just watch.”

It’s easier like this, less painful, but it’s still almost too much to bear, Magatsu-Izanagi pumping in and out of you mechanically with no regard for even its own pleasure. You consider trying to move at an angle that would feel better, but you feel Adachi’s eyes burning into your skin, always looking for an opportunity to taunt and sneer.

You grit your teeth, close your eyes, and lower your head. That’s how you’ve been getting through this so far. Maybe it’ll work this time.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't forcedfem, as much as it tried to be, thanks adachi. the misgendering tag is a warning for a single line about naoto who's referred to as "she" while adachi is being a creep about their junk. just tagged in case that would startle or hurt someone!
> 
> my twitter is over at [@Slotheyyyyy](https://twitter.com/Slotheyyyyy). check out my very important thoughts and opinions on fucking, and @ me with any of yours!


End file.
